The Burnt Dandilion
by mrsmellarkforever
Summary: This is a story of how Peeta and Katniss grow back together after Mockingjay. Sorry I suck at summaries but it's really a good story :) Post Mockingjay- Pre Epilogue. Rated T because this is the Hunger Games series.
1. Chapter 1

*PEETA'S POV*

2 Months.

That's how long it has been since the war ended.

It's been 2 months since I have seen her.

Part of me wants to march over there and hug her.

The other, tells me I could risk hurting her by going over there.

So every other day, when I have my 'Venom Attacks' , That reminds me I should stay my distance. It's like living my old life all over again.

But this time alone, and with horrible memories.

I think, in a way maybe she could help me remember, the good and the bad.

Or maybe I just need to face the fact I'm going to live here, alone, with nobody.

Feeling just as empty as I used to.

I look around my destroyed house, milk cartons thrown everywhere, uneven pictures on the wall, canvas's while punch holes in them. The whole nine yards.

My house looks like this on a daily basis.

I step out my house to make my daily rounds to the bakery to see a friend of mine. I pass her house and see all of the curtains are shut, as usual. A particularly painful part of me aches to hold her like we used to. But this is a different life.

A different Peeta.

I hear a familiar mewing sound and a slight rub on my leg.

I look down to see buttercup rubbing me softly with his scruffy orange head.

"Hey there Buttercup." I say, bending down to rub his head.

Then I hear a familiar shout and stand up to a familiar scowl.

"Buttercup get back here now!" She shouts. She doesn't even see me.

Buttercup hisses at her, just as he always used to. She looks up, just noticing me. I catch her eye for just a minute.

The same scowl.

But a different raspy voice.

Buttercup tots over to her and walks in the front door, and she closes the door so fast, his tail almost gets shut in it.


	2. Chapter 2

*******Katniss's POV***********

Buttercup makes a horrid sound after a small portion of his tail gets stuck in the door.

"Shut up." I say pushing him aside with my foot.

I run upstairs and peek through the curtains in my room. I see him just standing there, looking down at his feet where buttercup lie just a few minutes ago. He shakes his head and clenches his fists for a moment. He closes his eyes tightly and stands like this for a few minutes. He then shakes his head and storms back toward his house.

I carefully close the curtains and walk downstairs. I sit lifelessly on the couch, as I usually do. I realize that those were the first words I have said in a month.

Greasy Sae and her granddaughter usually come over and take care of me, make sure I'm eating and such. And to be honest, if she didn't come over to feed me, I would probably waste away.

Just as I am thinking about it, Greasy Sae walks in with her granddaughter and some indgredents to make me a meal.

Her granddaughter usually just stands there, because she knows the drill, but instead, she comes over and sits by me on the couch.

"Hello." She says. She is a very little girl, maybe about 5.

I wave a little at her.

"I'm rose." She states.

"Katniss." I say quietly.

"I know," She says "My grandma talks about you a lot."

"W-What does she say?" I whisper.

"Well, she worries about you. Says your sick." Rose says while trying to tie her shoe.

All I can do is nod. I'm very sick.

Greasy Sae walks over and stands in front of me.

"He asks about you." Greasy Sae says.

I don't even have to ask who. I know she is talking about Peeta. But that is a thought I try to dismiss as soon as possible.

"I see him in the town a lot. He asks how you are everyday." She continues. "Maybe you should tell him."

I look up at her and I can tell she really meant what she just said. But she knows I won't. She knows I can't.

"Who is he grandma?" Rose asks.

"Remember the boy from the town?" Greasy Sae asks her.

"The boy who always has the bread?" She asks.

This immidetly relieves me. He is still himself, he still bakes.

"Yes. He and Katniss go way back." Greasy explains.

Yeah, way back.


End file.
